


神谕者的问候

by wyeth0206



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Ifan the bottom, M/M, a little rimming, a lot of licking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 神谕者忽然驾临，还带着龙宝宝？！





	神谕者的问候

**Author's Note:**

> *背景是王子选择飞升，伊凡会让他“抽个时间去找他”*  
> *标题来自@Pyre（没错我是个不会写车标题的废柴，谢谢她）*  
> *一写伊凡只想开车*  
> *OOC是我的*

前提：经历过那最后一战后，伊凡选择流放自己，独自回到曾经被死亡之雾毁灭的故乡，种下代表希望的种子，用余下的生命来弥补曾经的过错。在和孤寂的森林为伴时，他让自己沉浸在忙碌里努力不去思念他的王子，他的爱人，亦是如今的神谕者。

 

在结束一整天看护幼苗的工作后，伊凡在归家的途中欣喜的发现路边那株苍老的榕树上住进了一个新邻居——一只火红色的松鼠。它攀在盘曲的树干上，腮帮子鼓鼓的，忙碌的上蹿下跳，注意到伊凡的目光后，黑漆漆的小眼睛毫无畏惧的盯了回去。

“你在看什么？我很奇怪吗？”它爬到离男人最近的一根树枝，颇为挑衅的挥挥拳头。在普通人听来只是毫无意义的唧唧声。

但它面前这个扛着锄头、提着水桶的男人脸上忽然爬上笑纹，原本严肃的眉眼多了一丝柔和。他开口，吓了松鼠一跳。

“很抱歉盯着你看，因为我已经很久没遇到新邻居了。”他冲它敬了一个礼，咧嘴一笑，牙齿闪闪发光。

松鼠好奇的打量他，放松了戒备，“你听得懂我说话？很久没人愿意听我讲话了。我从很远的地方坐着船过来的，你也是吗？这里看着挺荒凉的，但挺好的，我喜欢独居，之前的老邻居特别爱偷我藏的果实。你吃过吗？红色的那种？緑维珑最好吃的果子……”

它喋喋不休的冲他抱怨，但男人丝毫没有觉得不耐，沉静的眸子有着安抚人心的力量，或者在这里的情况是，他能轻而易举的安抚一只愤而离家的松鼠。它，这时应该称呼它为安德鲁，在把它家谱的最后一位成员（无一例外都很惹人厌）批评的一无是处后，伸个懒腰，对伊凡露出赞赏的目光。

“我喜欢你，陌生人，你有一种奇妙的力量。你看起来有一种难以言喻的贵气，我经历过很多，但你很特别。你的气息——很特别。小心点，你会让有些心怀不轨的人觉得饥饿，我见到过那些人被剥夺走一部分后的模样。我当然不是说会有人能伤害你，但你，总之，小心点。”

伊凡抚摸了一下它的尾巴，轻轻说：“我会的。回头见了，安德鲁。”

即使隔了老远后，伊凡回头时，依旧看到它站在枝头挥舞着小手。

越往前走，路边的绿色植物增多，许多嫩芽争相从土壤钻出，在月光下轻轻摆动这柔软的叶条，伊凡心中一片柔软，步伐变得轻快。在沿着一条羊肠小道朝家走去的途中，忽然，一阵温暖的气息喷涌而来，火红色的光芒耀眼夺目，自茂密的林中一闪而逝，随后是一声低沉的鸣叫，紧随一声狼啸。伊凡猛地一惊，手中的东西嗖然掉落，他拿起挂在腰间的十字弓，匆忙跑向小屋。

在奋力奔跑几步后，熟悉的屋檐落入眼里，他被眼前的景象钉在原地。

在他不算宽敞的庭院中，赫然伏着一条巨大的龙。它张开双翼，火红色眼睛怒视着眼前冲它嘶鸣的灵狼。在伊凡出现后，它眼里的怒气消失，转而变成了别的更复杂的东西。它冲伊凡扬起下巴，展示了某些让他分外熟悉的特质，高傲，强大，自负。

很快，他明白了原因。

高贵的龙微微低下头，从他背上，闪耀着纯粹秘源之光的神谕者走了下来。他威严的双目辉煌灿烂，注视着伊凡的眼神深不可测，从中能窥见广阔的緑维珑那最为神圣深奥的记忆。

在伊凡能说出什么来缓解他僵硬的四肢，唤醒他沉醉于彼此之间跨越时间空间的奥妙思念时，龙忽然打了个喷嚏，吐出一口火焰，一下子点燃了神谕者绣着金丝的长袖，太阳的情人以肉眼可见的速度变成一个火球。

“你这个小混蛋！！”

曾经的猩红王子，蜥蜴人古老帝国的流亡继承人，如今緑维珑新的神谕者，正不顾形象的冲着龙大骂出声，冲天火光把他的怒容称的无比狰狞，一袖子挥开龙意欲亲近的举动。伊凡手忙脚乱的将放在屋檐下接雨水的桶朝他淋去，完全忘记口袋里还放着几张降雨卷轴。

被淋个正着的王子头冒青烟，猛地回头盯住他，眼里火花四溅，将伊凡灼烧的浑身疼痛。

被粗鲁的拉进在此时此景下看来无比简陋可怜的小木屋时，伊凡还隐约听到巨龙弱弱的鼻息，带着足以灼烧一切的热度顷刻间弥散在四周，星星点点的光泽从空气中出现，在这样的景色下，伊凡忍不住发出一声短促的欢呼。

但当王子一脚将木门踹回去，阻隔了所有的光亮，屋内霎时只余彼此的呼吸声，伊凡失去了尚有余地的欢腾，变得忽然局促不安起来，眼睛盯着别处，错过了王子脸上羞愤的神色。

良久，当伊凡觉得连吞咽口水都是一种负担时，王子忽然上前一步，跨过了他们可能会有的所有毫无意义的寒暄，将他拥在怀里。湿淋淋的胸膛贴住他的脸颊，带着水珠的短吻靠在他头顶，鼻息间充斥着烧焦的味道，同时混合着叶露的清香，还有王子身上那他曾经深深着迷的，如热浪、如岩浆、如炙热的沙硕的将他一切迟疑不定焚烧殆尽的心跳声。

还是那个他，还是那个嬉笑怒骂都带着优雅和高不可攀的王子，还是他旅途中那个照亮他黑暗前途的梦中人。他的一切，他的王子。

他们接吻，就像从未接吻过一样。王子压住他，舌头缠住他的，用力到几乎疼痛。伊凡能感受他尖尖的牙齿想咬住他，追随他的血液，吸干他能拥有的所有自制力。是的，他成功了，血液的味道弥散在彼此唇舌之间，带着足够令他疯狂的芬芳，述说着漫长以来的渴望。

“我想你了，想的无法思考。每次思念你的时候，我的血管都快崩裂，恨不得就此死掉。”王子在他耳边低声倾诉衷肠，他从未这样过，从未这样抱着他告诉他思念他碧绿的双瞳，他削瘦的身体，他浓密狂野的胡须，还有他的双手，他抚摸过他的全身，舔吻过覆盖肌肤的每一寸。

“真奇妙——”王子从他脖颈间离开，眼里带着意犹未尽的喜悦，“你闻起来就像在太阳下暴晒了三天三夜的尸体，而我居然已经硬的发疼。”

伊凡咬住唇，忍住不去笑出声，却无法控制红晕爬上脸颊。他在外面照顾了一整天的树苗，确实没来得及管理自己的形象。

“那我去——”他还没说，王子拉住他，不肯放手。

“你哪里都不许去。”

“可是你的龙？”

王子霸道的从身后环住他，舌头划过他紧绷的后颈，满不在乎的扯开他的裤子，“别管他，况且按龙的年龄来说，他还是是个孩子。”

这岂不是更让人觉得窘迫吗？伊凡无奈的看着他，眼里的谴责表达的很明确。这隐晦的不满对骄傲不可一世的王子却十分管用。他暴躁的掐了下伊凡腰间的肉，嘟囔了句“瘦了”就不情不愿的走出门去。

而趁着王子和他家宝宝谈话这个间隙里，伊凡拿出睡衣走到屋背后的湖边，开始打理自己。从清澈的湖面可以看到自己邋遢一团糟的胡须和皱巴巴带着湿漉痕迹的灰色布衣。边脱掉衣服的同时，伊凡还在为之前王子的坦言而倍感甜蜜，一个不慎，踩到一块松动的石头，整个人掉进水里。

身后立刻传来王子开怀的大笑声，显然之前的突发经历让他倍感不公，而伊凡轻易的在此之上添加进一个平衡的砝码。

“神谕者的气量也太小了。”

“哼，我的气量很大，你待会儿就会见识到了。”王子的尾巴摇了摇，显示出主人的愉悦，尾尖越过伊凡的肩膀触到水面，轻巧的缩了回去。

“笨蛋，这么凉，你会生病的。”

“你忘了之前我们在雪地里比谁穿的最少吗？”

“那之后强迫我用龙息把水煮成温泉的又是谁？”

“你不也跳进去洗的很开心？”

王子冷哼一声，眼睛盯着兀自游得畅快的男人，忽然勾起嘴角。

“你在紧张。”

“哈。”伊凡别过脸，没料到这么容易暴露，嘴里却不服输，“神谕者忽然驾龙出现在我寒酸的院子里，我当然紧张。”

王子没有被他蹩脚的回击激怒，干脆脱掉身上的破布，跳进水里，把伊凡逼到了浅水区，丰盈的水草在水波中缠上他们的脚，带起一阵瘙痒。

“你逃不掉的，我挚爱的伊凡，桀骜不驯的孤狼。”王子贴近他，星光在眼中闪耀。熟悉的名讳在他唇间变得缠绵，反复染上了蜜一般的色泽，诱惑着，引诱他贡献出灵魂，只为取悦他。

“我早就不是孤狼了。”在彼此融化的唇间，伊凡眉间染上一丝愁色，令红王子抱紧他，倾听他灵魂中的悔意。

“我知道。”他回答，“我知道。”

被按在草地上，王子粗大的性器从伊凡背后刺入，每次都把他顶向前。他试图抓住什么来固定自己，但除了柔软的细沙和脆弱的草根，就只有灼热的空气和天际中孤独的月亮。自交合处引燃全身的火焰让他发出叹息，他被深深的钉在王子的身下，任由对方灼热的气息缠绕在耳边，将他困的密不透风。他抬起腰，在每次王子深深插入时，朝后挤压他们连接的地方，让王子顷刻间丧失所有的自制，他咆哮着，空气中弥漫着火焰的味道，滚烫的手掐住伊凡的腰，在上面留下深色的印记。

他们交缠着倒在那张狭窄的木床上，王子着迷的亲吻这他的全身，他散发着光泽的胸膛，蜜色的肌肉，紧绷的腹部，他修长的大腿。他猛地翻过伊凡的身体，柔软的舌尖探入湿滑的入口，让他如被电击一般差点跳起来。

“王子——”他呻吟着，如同世上最甜蜜最动听的歌谣。

“别……唔……”

他把头埋入枕头，怀着极大的热情打开自己，去感受窜入体内那纤长的软物，挑动着他情欲的极限。他终于承受不住的，满头大汗的握紧拳头，嘴里反复的叫着让他疯狂的名字。王子收回舌头，将他软成棉花的身体正对着他，锋利的指甲刮弄着男人挺立的乳尖。

“我爱你，我的王子。”他如梦初醒，眼里的痴迷却分毫不减。

神谕者脱去了他全部的伪装，俯视他，如同他才是所有权力顶峰的造物。

“我更爱你，我的伊凡。”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 无责任小剧场：  
> 距离小屋的约五百米处，巨大的红龙和灵狼敌视着彼此。  
> 但他们的耳朵都竖的高高的。  
> 他们中间，安德鲁抱着一颗巨大的果实，吃的咂咂作响。  
> “你说，他们究竟为什么会以为这么大声我们听不见？”  
> “……”


End file.
